


House Calls

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Adult Content, Language, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 4,064 One Shot<br/>Summary: A trifecta of tales showcasing the relationship between two turtle brothers.<br/>Pairing: Raphael/Donatello<br/>Rating: NC-17 adult concepts and situations, language, TCest (brother loving brother) For mature eyes only<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Calls

**Author's Note:**

> This enticing preview art was created for this fic by the very talented MsObscure from DeviantArt.  
> 

****  
I  


            “This is by far my least favorite thing ta do,” Raph muttered, staring belligerently at the infirmary wall.

            “Someday I’m going to record these sessions,” Don said, tying off the rubber tourniquet he’d placed on his brother’s bicep.  “You say the exact same thing every time.”

            “It’s boring as shit,” Raph complained as Don cleansed the inner part of his forearm.

            “I think you’re scared of needles,” Don teased, thumping the vein he’d chosen and watching it bulge.

            “I’m not scared of needles,” Raph protested, glancing at the one Don was holding and then looking away quickly.  “I just don’t like watching them go into my skin.”

            “Then don’t watch,” Don told him, inserting the needle with an expertise born of practice.  “I have to maintain a good supply of our blood in case one of us is injured and needs a transfusion.  You’re the one who gets hurt the most often, so stop complaining.”

            Raph squirmed and Don caught his arm, holding it still and glaring at his brother.

            “It’s bad enough I gotta sit here while ya’ steal my blood ya’ vampire,” Raph said, “but then ya’ make me stay here for a half hour afterwards.  Maybe I got other things ta do.”

            “Ex-squeeze me for taking up so much of your valuable time your highness,” Don retorted as he placed tape over the tubing on Raph’s arm to keep it stationary.

            Once the blood began to flow, Don stepped over to the tray which held his medical supplies and grabbed a soft rubber ball, placing it in Raph’s upturned palm.

            “Even planes have an in-flight movie,” Raph grumbled as he began to squeeze the ball.

            “Will that make you happy, Raph?  I can put a movie on my laptop for you,” Don said with false cheeriness.  “Would you like to watch “The Little Mermaid” or “Cinderella”?”

            “You’re a real bastard, ya’ know that Donny?” Raph growled.  “I think ya’ like experimenting on us.  You’re a fucking Dr. Mengele.”

            “You needn’t be insulting,” Don replied calmly.  “Raph, please stop fidgeting.”

            Raph stopped moving, his mouth set in a grim line.  Opening it, he said, “My butt hurts and my legs are falling asleep.  Can’t ya’ find some padding for this chair?”

            “No,” Don said flatly.  “I enjoy torturing you, remember?”

            “I’m gonna ask Master Splinter ta let me take his place at drawing _your_ blood next time,” Raph said, his eyes narrowed.  “I ain’t gonna use a needle either.”

            “Someday you’ll come up with a new set of threats that might actually scare me,” Don said with a grin.  The smile faded as his brother once more moved.  “You’re going to pull the needle loose if you don’t hold still.”

            “I’m about ta yank it out myself,” Raph griped.

            “Don’t you dare,” Don said, attempting to stare his brother down.

            Raph’s return look was belligerent and Don sighed.  Having this argument with Raph every time his brother gave blood was growing old, not to mention the fact that there was always a fifty-fifty chance Raph would actually walk out in the middle of the process.

            A sudden idea hit Don and his expression changed.  Raph immediately froze upon seeing Don’s face; the look of dangerous intent chilling the hot head’s blood.

            Raph was caught off guard when Don dropped to his knees between Raph’s legs.  Sliding his hands along Raph’s inner thighs, Don forced them further apart in order to move closer to his brother.

            Don’s tongue flicked out of his mouth and he painted a long, wet stripe on Raph’s center front line, right up to the top edge of his plastron.  Repeating the move, Don stopped an inch shy of that mark, and with each progressive pass of his tongue he began to shift his focus to a spot between his brother’s legs.

            Raph squeezed the ball in his hand tight, nearly flattening it as his cock swelled within its hidden pocket.  The bulge in his plastron grew and Don’s hot mouth was on top of it before Raph had a chance to react.

            With a groan, Raph’s head tipped back, his eyes shut, and his mouth fell open.  The feeling of Don’s tongue swiping along the side of his erection had Raph dropping down in seconds.

            Don wasted no time swallowing his brother’s cock.  He felt Raph’s legs quiver as he teased and coaxed the hot head towards completion, noticing with satisfaction that while Raph’s free hand gripped the chair’s arm, the other was spasmodically opening and closing around the rubber ball.

            “Shit Don . . .  oh, shit, shit . . . that’s good, right there . . . just . . . like . . . that!” Raph’s murmured words of encouragement ended in a yelp as he came.

            Don greedily sucked down Raph’s jizz as his mouth was filled.  Moments later he pulled away with a satisfied slurp, a string of saliva linking them until it snapped when Don sat back on his heels.

            There was a small, complacent smile on Don’s mouth as he stared at Raph.  His brother’s cock lay flaccid against his plastron as Raph’s chest rose and fell.  When his breathing began to stabilize, Raph reached down and tucked himself away.

            Only one of Raph’s eyes opened as he sought out Don.  There were a lot of comments he thought of and discarded because he was too tired to say them.  What he finally did manage to say was, “Sneaky son of a bitch.”

            Don glanced at the collection bag and back again.  “What do you know, the bag is full.  Would you like your juice and cookie now?”

            “Fuck no,” Raph slurred.  “I’m taking a nap.  I’ll have ‘em when I wake up.”

            Chuckling, Don stood up and removed the tape and needle from Raph’s arm, watching his brother’s eye slide shut again.  As Don was removing the collection bag from the stand he heard Raph mutter something and leaned in closer.

            “What was that?” Don asked.

            “Make that part of the routine and I won’t complain about giving blood ever again,” Raph whispered.

            “Deal,” Don said.

            “And don’t forget ta record it,” Raph said as he dozed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** II **

            Standing with his arms crossed over his plastron, Raph waited in the center of the lair while Don finished writing something in his notebook.

            “Ya’ know Mikey would happily do this for ya’,” Raph commented mildly.

            “I’m sure he would,” Don said as he looked up, “but I don’t want him to do it; I want you to do it.”

            “Should I ask why, or are ya’ gonna answer with one of those forty word sentences that don’t actually mean anything?” Raph asked with a grin.

            Don shot him a dirty look as he walked over to his brother.  “I speak perfectly good English.  It isn’t my fault your vocabulary consists mostly of curse words.”

            “I can teach ya’ a few if ya’ want,” Raph said suggestively.

            “I do not want, thank you very much,” Don retorted.  “Hold still.”

            The last two words were delivered as Don pressed two fingers to Raph’s carotid artery.  Clicking the button on top of the stop watch he held, Don counted the beat of Raph’s pulse for one minute.

            With a satisfied nod, Don moved back over to the table where his notebook lay and quickly recorded Raph’s resting heart rate.  Raph spent that time ogling his brother’s rear end.

            Turning around when he was done, Don saw where his brother’s eyes were aimed and lifted his eye ridges in return.  Raph grinned at him, looking for all the world like a cat that had just spotted his next meal.

            “I do wish that you’d take this seriously,” Don remonstrated.

            “I do take it seriously,” Raph countered, running his tongue across his lips.  “I take it very seriously.  In fact, I take it whenever I can.”

            Don groaned as he lifted the stop watch.  “That was terrible.  Go ahead and start, and please go as fast as you can.”

            “Bend over again and I’ll be trying ta run with a woody,” Raph told him as he took off at a fast jog.

            Building up speed, Raph raced around the lair, leaping over obstacles that had either been placed into position by Don, or the pieces of furniture that were dotted throughout their home.  Don was glad he’d had the forethought to warn Master Splinter of his experiment because at the rate Raph was moving, he might easily barrel over anyone who stepped into his path.

            Don watched his brother run, the red of Raph’s mask streaking the air as he raced by.  It never failed to amaze Don how despite Raph’s incredible musculature, the virile turtle could still manage ninja speed.

            By the time ten minutes was up, Don’s pulse rate was attempting to rival his fast moving brothers.  Pressing the button on the stop watch, Don called, “Time!”

            Raph slowed down, loping over to his brother before finally stopping next to him.  Once more Don pressed his fingers to Raph’s neck and counted, trying to ignore Raph’s deliciously male scent.

            Don turned to make a note of Raph’s heart rate and the red banded turtle said, “I feel like a guinea pig.”

            “Maybe I should make a giant wheel for you to run in next time,” Don said humorously, noticing with a thrill that Raph was barely breathing hard.

            “Only if ya’ let me chase ya’,” Raph said, sliding his hand over the enticing curve of Don’s buttocks.

            Don’s heart skipped a beat as Raph’s rough palm sent a lance of desire coursing straight into his groin.  Determined not to be distracted, Don picked up his notebook and stop watch, wriggled out of Raph’s grip, and made his way to the lab.

            Raph followed along behind him, equally as persistent as his brother.  Don could feel Raph’s presence; both pervasive and breathtaking it was getting much harder for Don to ignore.

            When he reached his computer, Don didn’t bother to pull his chair over, instead opting to stand as he typed in his findings.  Raph watched him through narrowed eyes, taking in the mostly smooth expanse of olive green skin that always lit a fire in his belly.

            Don had absolutely no idea what came over him, but he suddenly switched his tail back and forth, a clear ‘come hither’ if there was one in the turtle kingdom.  He was instantly treated to another example of Raph’s ability to produce ninja speed when needed as his brother molded himself to Don’s carapace.

            Feeling Raph’s strong arms wrap around his body, Don asked, “What are you doing?”

            Raph snorted and then bit Don’s shoulder gently before answering, “Don’t ya’ wanna measure this heart rate too?”

            Don had a snappy comeback ready but it died on his lips when Raph’s hand pushed insistently against the slit in his plastron.  Subtlety was not a part of Raph’s playbook and considering how quickly he could turn Don into a quivering mass of lustful flesh, the genius turtle was grateful for that.

            Instinctively pushing his rump against the hardening flesh between Raph’s legs, Don drew a deep, rumbling churr from his brother.  From the corner of his eye, Don saw an emerald green hand snake out to snatch up the lube that was almost always conveniently placed on the corner of the desk.

            Just thinking of what his brother was about to do made Don’s cock pop out of hiding.  As his brother caught it in his calloused hand and began to pump it to full arousal, Don shoved his keyboard aside.  With his computer equipment out of harm’s way, Don bent further forward, flattening his palms on the desktop and lifting his tail.

            “Ain’t that a beautiful sight,” Raph practically purred, pressing a lubed finger into his brother’s ass.

            Don’s answering moan was all the encouragement to hurry things up that Raph needed.  He could already feel Don’s dick twitching in his hand and knew his brother was getting close.  With no more prep than that, Raph pulled his finger out, lubed up his cock, and slid into his brother.

            “Raphie~” Don rasped, growing breathless as his brother filled him.  His knuckles grew nearly white as he pressed down hard on the table, pushing into each of his brother’s thrusts.

            “Go ahead, Donny,” Raph urged.  “I can tell you’re ready.”

            Don gasped when Raph shoved into him and hit the bundle of nerves that shot fireworks into his cock.  A long, vibrating churr rolled out of Don as his orgasm hit and his shaking, clenching form quickly set off the rockets in Raph’s cock as well.

            Slumped over, Don drew in shuddering breaths, remaining still as the last of his ejaculate spurted across the desk.  Raph was buried deep inside of him, unmoving while he enjoyed the last minutes of his orgasm and the tight heat of Don’s body.

            Groping for his stop watch, Don grabbed it and straightened, feeling Raph’s dwindling cock slide out of his ass.  He spun around quickly and placed two fingers against a startled Raphael’s carotid.

            “You offered,” Don told him.

            Raph smirked.  “So did ya’ and your twitching tail.  Was that my reward for being such a good sport?”

            “No, this is,” Don said, leaning in for long and satisfying kiss.  “Now let me type this number in before I forget it,” he said as they drew apart.

            Raph watched as Don pulled a roll of paper towels from the bottom drawer, handing a wad of them to his brother before cleaning his desk.

            Wiping himself down, Raph noticed his come leaking out of Don’s backside, ignored by the genius as his fingers flew over his keyboard.  Shaking his head, Raph kneeled down and began cleaning Don.

            “Ya’ know, Donny, if ya’ did forget what my heart rate was right after sex, we could always do that again,” Raph said, letting his hands linger on Don’s ass.

            The typing stopped suddenly and Don’s tail started to wriggle.

            “Damn!” Don exclaimed with false horror.  “I hit the erase button on that last reading.”

            “Careless,” Raph chastised, standing up slowly and catching his brother as Don turned into his arms.

            “I’m an awful scientist,” Don said, his eyes hooded and needy.  “It’s a good thing our basic nature allows us the ability to repeat that experiment again so quickly.”

            “I love being a turtle,” Raph responded, closing in on Don’s mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** III **

            Raph liked the way Don’s arms wrapped around his waist, his grip tightening as Raph leaned far into a turn.

            The police siren was growing fainter now, but Raph didn’t let off the throttle.  His motorcycle skimmed over the city streets without seeming to touch the pavement as Raph expertly evaded the authorities.

            It wasn’t until Raph had completely lost his pursuers that he slowed fractionally from his break neck speed.  Having Don pressed against him, clinging to Raph for dear life, was something else that the red banded turtle liked.

            Raph was loathe for the evening to come to an end, but with the Purple Dragons and the police after them, it seemed like a good time to call it quits.  As he approached the garage above their home, Raph pressed the button that opened the door and rolled inside.

            Parking the bike in its slotted space, Raph caressed the olive green arms that still held him, feeling them tremble under his hands.  A corner of his mouth lifted in a cocky grin; he loved having that kind of effect on Donatello.

            “Raph,” Don whispered hoarsely, loosening his grip and sitting back.

            Sliding off the seat, Raph turned towards his brother, expecting to see a wanton and needy expression.  Instead, Don’s face was twisted in pain and his right calf was bleeding profusely.

            “Oh shit!” Raph exclaimed.  “What happened, Donny?”

            Don shook his head, reaching for Raph’s hand in order for his brother to help him off of the motorcycle.  “I’m not sure.  I think one of the Dragons started shooting at us.  It was pretty loud with all of the shouting, the alarms ringing, and the sirens.”

            “A bullet?”  Raph’s voice rose in alarm and he pressed Don back against the bike, stooping to get a look at the injury.

            Squeezing his eyes shut, Don asked, “Is it lodged in my calf?”

            Raph’s voice held a slight quiver, which he tried to hide as he answered, “I think so.  Come on, I gotta get some of the blood off so I can see what I’m doing.”

            He made as if to lift Don, but his brother pushed him back, shaking his head.  “If Father sees you carrying me, he’ll freak out.  I can walk; just let me lean on you.”

            “Master Splinter ain’t gonna be happy about this either way,” Raph said but rather than argue further, he slipped an arm around Don’s waist.

            Together they made it into the elevator, Don’s arm over Raph’s shoulder and his injured leg held up off the ground.  Despite the pain, Don sighed with relief upon seeing no other members of their family as he and Raph slipped into the lair.

            Raph guided his brother to the infirmary and directly onto the exam table.  Moving swiftly, he gathered the medical equipment he needed, being very familiar with where things were located.  Rather than lying back, Don stayed upright and watched Raph.  His eyes didn’t fail to note the look of bitterness that was creeping into Raph’s expression.

            “Stop blaming yourself,” Don said softly once his brother was standing next to him.

            Raph gently bathed the wounded leg, removing enough blood so that he could get a good look at the extent of the damage.  He grabbed a pair of forceps and some towels before glancing quickly at Don’s face and then away.

            “It ain’t too deep,” Raph said, his voice rumbling with emotion.  “It’s a small caliber and the muscle stopped it.”

            Don reached out and curled his fingers over Raph’s forearm, holding him still.  “It’s not your fault,” he said when Raph finally looked up at him.  “This could happen to any of us anytime we go out.  I could easily have been leaping across rooftops with Mikey or scavenging in an alley with Leo.  Shell, Leo almost got killed by Shredder just because he wanted to stretch his legs.  This is how our lives are, Raph.”

            Raph’s lips quivered as he offered Don a faint smile.  “Yeah, I know that.  I survive by not thinking about it, ya’ know?  It’s when one of ya’ gets hurt that it all comes back ta me and I start hating it again.  Especially when you’re the one that gets hurt, Donny.  When you’re the one that gets hurt while I’m supposed ta be watching your back.”

            Don fingers slipped off Raph’s arm in a slow caress.  “Maybe tonight I was meant to be watching yours; did you ever stop to think of it that way?  If I hadn’t gone with you at the last minute, you wouldn’t have seen the ambush and might have gotten killed.  I took a bullet for you and I’m pretty proud of that, so do me a favor and don’t mess up my souvenir when you’re digging it out of my leg.”

            Some of the self-reproach drained out of Raph’s gold eyes and he chuckled.  “Tough guy,” he said fondly.

            Turning back to Don’s leg, Raph took a deep breath and inserted the tip of the forceps into Don’s calf.  Don winced and gripped the edges of the table, his fingers digging into the padding.

            “Almost got . . . it,” Raph said, twisting the forceps slightly.  “There!”

            Raph lifted the forceps triumphantly, displaying the bullet for Don’s perusal before turning and dropping it into a small bowl.  Don released a long shuddering breath and let go of the table, leaning back to rest as Raph cleaned and bandaged his wound.

            Don finally opened one eye when he heard Raph putting away the medical supplies.  His brother seemed calm and concentrated, but Don saw a telltale darkening along the bottom edge of Raph’s red mask.

            “Raph, come here,” Don called.

            The words had barely left his mouth before Raph was next to him.  “Ya’ need something?  Are ya’ okay?”

            “I asked you to let it go,” Don said, lifting a hand towards Raph’s mask.

            Raph turned his head and leaned back, dodging Don’s questing fingers.  “Ya’ got your way of working through things and I got mine.”

            Don caught Raph’s mask tails and pulled his brother towards him.  Raph made a half-hearted attempt to get away, but Don was insistent.

            When their faces were only inches apart, Don whispered, “Mine is to make sure you understand just how alive I still am.”

            He lifted his head just enough to capture Raph’s mouth with his own.  Raph stopped struggling immediately and surged forward, one arm curving beneath Don’s neck as he desperately fell into the kiss.

            Gasping for breath, Don broke the kiss, only to have Raph’s hot mouth curve around his jaw line.  “Drawer, lube,” Don panted, tapping the side of the table as he tried to deliver his message.

            Raph stroked a palm down Don’s scutes, lingering for a moment on the bulge between his legs, before dropping his fingers to the table’s side drawer.  Yanking it open, he found the lube and uncapped it one-handed.  His mouth found Don’s again as he placed the open end of the tube against Don’s rectum and squeezed a liberal amount on his brother’s skin.

            Dropping the tube, Raph’s questing finger began sweeping up the lubricant and pushing it into Don.  He nearly jumped when Don’s exploring hand wandered between Raph’s legs and quickly set the larger turtle’s erection free.

            “Climb up here,” Don urged breathlessly.

            Raph only nodded, quick to follow Don’s instructions.  With the few brain cells that were still working in his head, Raph carefully avoided Don’s injury.  For his part, Don dropped that leg over the edge of the table to remove it from harm’s way, compensating by wrapping the other leg over Raph’s carapace.

            “You’re so real, Donny, so real,” Raph whispered, his lips brushing Don’s as he groped for the bottoming turtle’s cock.  Wrapping a hand around it, Raph began to pump his brother’s erection, drawing a churr from Don.

            “More,” Don ordered huskily.

            Raph knew what he meant and slowly slid into his brother, taking his time because neither of them had the patience to wait for Don to be properly prepped.  Don groaned and lifted his bottom, urging Raph to forget gentle.

            Digging his knees into the padded table, Raph snapped his hips forward; driving his entire length into Don in one swift motion.  The breath rushed out of Don’s mouth, taking the word ‘Yes!’ with it and thus encouraged, Raph began to pound into his brother as hard as he could.

           “You w . . . wanted this didn’t you?  I could tell when I was . . . on the bike . . .  holding you,” Don murmured.

           “Fuck yes,” Raph grunted.  “Always want this . . . with ya’.”

            “Oh shell!”  Don could feel his orgasm closing in, the sound of Raph’s deep voice skyrocketing his lust.

            “Donny!” Raph shouted as he climaxed, his deeply buried cock pushing against Don’s prostate.

            “Raph, Raph, yes, yes,” Don hummed in return as he too tumbled over into ecstasy.

            They lay together for several long minutes, Raph’s body resting solidly against Don’s.  Finally Raph lifted his head and peered into Don’s eyes, which barely opened in response.

            “We gotta move ta a bed,” Raph told him.

            “I suppose so,” Don responded.

            “How’s the leg?  Ya’ still wanna walk on your own?” Raph asked.

            “I’ll make it to the bed in my lab,” Don said.  “You coming with?”

            Raph pulled away from his brother and lightly leaped from the table, offering Don a helping hand to do so as well.  Using a fresh towel, he carefully cleaned Don’s plastron as his purple banded brother leaned back against the table.

            “Damn straight I’m coming with,” Raph informed him after a couple of minutes.  “One way or another, I’m always gonna be with ya’.”

            “I love that, Raph,” Don said, leaning into his brother’s arms.  “I love that a lot.”

FIN


End file.
